


Home

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn awoke to the sun streaming in through the windows and the warm comforting sensation of Chakotay’s body wrapped around her, breath against her neck and arm curled around her waist.   Both still felt like luxuries, even after almost a decade back in the Alpha Quadrant. She nuzzled closer against his body, drinking in the warmth and comfort of his touch, which was still overwhelming at times, rubbing the top of her foot against his calf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kathryn awoke to the sun streaming in through the windows and the warm comforting sensation of Chakotay’s body wrapped around her, breath against her neck and arm curled around her waist. Both still felt like luxuries, even after almost a decade back in the Alpha Quadrant. She nuzzled closer against his body, drinking in the warmth and comfort of his touch, which was still overwhelming at times, rubbing the top of her foot against his calf.

He mumbled something in his sleep, which she was pretty sure was the word _mine_ , and pressed his face into her hair.

Kathryn smiled at his unconscious possessiveness. The feeling was mutual and, after everything they’d gone through, well earned. Sometimes she wondered how’d they’d even endured it all that time, the forced distance, the unspoken truth. She didn’t like to think about it too much though, thinking about how close they had come to never bridging that gap. Sometimes it came back to her unbidden though, like a nightmare.

“I can feel you worrying.” Chakotay murmured against her skin.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” Kathryn apologized, annoyed at herself for still being upset at the thought of things that had happened so long ago.

“Don’t be. As long as I am waking up with you in my arms, there’s nothing I want more.” Chakotay squeezed her firmly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” She admitted, “I can think of far better things to do with the time we have left before either of us has to go into work.”

Kathryn could feel Chakotay’s grin as he asked innocently, as if his hand wasn’t drifting down her stomach and his lips weren’t sucking on her earlobe, “What kind of things would those be?”

In response, she circled her hips back against him, feeling him him begin to respond. His hand made its way to the mass of curls where her legs met, pressing his palm against her pelvic bone in a way that made her arch into his touch.

“I think you are onto the right general direction.” She replied, twisting her arm back behind her to caress the familiar planes of his face..

His thumb found her clit, the rest of his hand resting against the lips of her opening, causing her to throw her head back in response, craning back into his waiting kiss.

“Mine.” He told her, as he slid one finger inside of her, his thumb’s touch still light on her clit.

“Mine.” She responded, body clenching around his hand.

“Always.” Chakotay promised, picking up the intensity of his movement, as she circled her hips between his hand and his groin, feeling his growing erection against her backside.

Shifting her weight, Kathryn rotated her body around to face him, one leg wrapping around him to give him better access as well as draw their bodies closer together. Their eyes met and the intensity of his gaze shot right through her, like it was the first time all over again.

“I love you… so much.” Her words came out in a hoarse whisper, as she reached down to lay her hand against his length. She still enjoyed being able to say it.

As she stroked him languidly, their lips met and she got lost in the sensation of his mouth and his hands and the press of his body against hers. As first, she’d sort of thought that some part of her overwhelming joy was the simple fresh pleasure of sharing a bed with someone, after so long alone; however, it had long since become obvious that it wasn’t going to die down. The bliss she felt came from sharing it with the right person.

“Oh Kathryn…” Chakotay murmured, moving his hands to her hips and holding her to him, as he rolled onto his back, her body coming to rest on top of his. Adjusting so both her legs were straddling his, Kathryn repositioned her hands onto Chakotay’s chest so that she could sit up a little to look down at him. 

He moved up onto his elbows to kiss her and she moved her arms up around his neck, fingers in his hair and her body shifting to press him inside of her. They both inhaled sharply in pleasure as she slid down onto him. 

Neither of them was rushed, but they didn’t hold back either. Chakotay’s lips found her neck and Kathryn’s head rolled back, body arching against him in enjoyment. He felt so good inside of her, each jerk of her hips causing delicious friction. Sometimes, Kathryn couldn’t believe how long it had taken her to accept that he was that home she was fighting for.

Chakotay’s arms wrapped around her, as they rocked together. He looked at her with a look of complete abandon, utterly focused.

“Chakotay…” She breathed, bringing her hands to his shoulders and circling her hips, working her body harder against his. He groaned, and held her tighter, hips bucking into hers.

Other mornings, when neither of them had an early meeting, they would both have taken their time, enjoying one another’s body lazily, revelling in the fact that they could. This wasn’t that, though. The morning’s lovemaking was no less tender or passionate, but direct. Both of their breathing grew erratic; they gripped each other firmly, moans and sighs escaping both of their lips with every thrust.

Kathryn’s climax surged up and overtook her, causing her to lose herself in a tangle of ecstasy, crying out and clenching around Chakotay.

“I never get tired of hearing you say my name, like that.” Chakotay gasped, pressing up deep into her, and starting to shake, causing her to realized that it was his name she’d cried out.

“Chakotay…” She whispered into his ear, letting her breath echo against it. 

“Kathryn!” Crying out as he spilled inside her, he held on to her, pulling her down against him as he collapsed back against the bedding.

“Good morning.” The grinned at each other and she knew that he was just as content here in their bed with her as she was with him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what you were worrying over?” Chakotay’s hands moved to cup her face and he held her gaze.

“It is ridiculous.” She warned him.

“Try me.” He raised his eyebrow with a glint in his eye.

“I was thinking about how close we came to never being together.” Kathryn, looked away, a little embarrassed. 

He drew her face back to his, pressing their foreheads together.

“You are right. That is ridiculous.” He grinned. “It wasn’t really close… not on my end at least.” It filled her with warmth to hear him say it, no matter how many times they’d had similar conversations. He took her hand in his and pressed it against his heart. “No one could tear you out of here, not without killing me in the process, not even you.”

Kathryn knew what her alternate timeline self had said, but she couldn’t reconcile it with the truth she knew. Chakotay was a part of her, and she of him. They may have done a passable job skirting around the issue for an absurd amount of time, but that was the inescapable conclusion she had reached. Kathryn didn’t believe in destiny or fate. She did know that she was so thankful for the disorganized combination of factors that had brought them together the way they had been. 

“Well, I for one am happy to be in your arms as well as your heart.” She smirked and, running her hands over his face, kissed him again. She let his warmth envelop her once more.


End file.
